With the introduction of compact disks, digital wireless telephone networks, and audio delivery over the Internet, digital audio has become commonplace. Engineers use a variety of techniques to control the quality and bitrate of digital audio. To understand these techniques, it helps to understand how audio information is represented in a computer and how humans perceive audio.